


Only You

by nana_hime27



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Bonding, Hatred, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_hime27/pseuds/nana_hime27
Summary: Ishida Yamato, an alpha who hated the male omegas. In the past, his parents divorced because a male omega seduced his father. Since then, he hated male omegas. He swore that he would never give any chance to the male omegas to live peacefully because to him, they were all the same.Yagami Taichi, a person that no one ever thought to be an omega. His personalities, attitudes or even physical appearance were far from omega but unfortunately, he was the male omega. He was Yamato’s childhood friend since kindergarten. They were always together until… the result of his secondary gender came out and the truth about Yamato’s hatred to male omegas.One was in love with his best friend and the other one started to hate his best friend. None of them realized that they were fated mates. People said that fated mates would be together but could they both feel the love and appreciate each other?





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3...  
Just do it for fun...  
Not a native speaker so... I'm sorry for the incorrect grammar or lack of vocab...

Taichi felt helpless. His body was too weak to fight. He could not even lift his finger to stop the other guys from hurting him. He was just an omega that would never win against a group of alphas and betas.

They kept kicking his body and punching him on his face and stomach. Taichi knew he did not do anything but they just wanted to hurt him for fun. It was only because he was an omega. The one and only male omega in their year.

“S-stop… Stop…” He cried.

“SHUT UP! A lowly omega like you should not try to fight with us!” said one of the guys as he kicked Taichi on his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth.

“Haaa… stop… Please…” He begged them.

“Boss! Should we stop?” asked one of them to their leader. The blond hair leader smirked.

“Well… Leave him for now. I don’t want him to die. Not now… Not today…” said the leader.

The gang left, leaving only Taichi and their leader at the scene. Slowly, the gang leader walked towards Taichi. As he reached in front of the poor omega, he pulled the omega’s hair and gave a punch on his face.

“Damn you, omega!” he said.

Taichi opened his eyes and looked straight into the leader’s eyes. With his remaining strength, he smiled.

“Y-Yamato… A-are you going to be my friend…again?” Taichi asked with his weak voice.

“I told you before, Taichi. I hate male omega! You can never be my friend! So… don’t come near me again or else, this is what you will get next time.” Yamato said coldly. Then, Yamato kicked Taichi’s stomach a few times before he left him.

Taichi saw Yamato walked away. His tears started to fall down. He was injured and hurt not only on the outside but also inside. Yamato, the person who used to be his best friend, treated him like he was nothing but rubbish.

“Yamato… Don’t… Don’t leave me… Please…”

It was the last thing he said before he fainted.

* * *

“Joe-nii, how is my niichan?” asked Hikari.

Joe, the doctor who was in charge to handle Taichi’s case sighed and shook his head. He looked at Taichi who was still unconscious and then, looked back at Hikari.

“Hikari-chan, this is not the first time Taichi was sent to the hospital. It’s not that I don’t want to treat him but this is too much. Look at him. His injuries, internal bleeding… I’m afraid this will affect his life, his future.” Joe felt sympathy for Taichi.

“What do you mean?” Hikari was clueless.

“Taichi is an omega. He needs to take care of his body and try not to get involve in something that can hurt him. It’s not good especially for an omega. The injuries at the stomach area affect the womb. If this continue, he might unable to get pregnant…”

“No way… How can… Niichan…”

“Taichi will stay here at least for a week. I’ll prepare the letter and can you please give the letter to his homeroom teacher?” said Joe. Hikari nodded.

Joe walked out from the ward, leaving Hikari and the unconscious Taichi in the room. Hikari caressed Taichi’s injured face.

“Niichan… Get well soon… Don’t make us worry anymore, please…”

* * *

Yamato was doing homework in his room. Suddenly, he heard someone opened the door. He turned around and saw his father’s male omega mate, Fuyuki. The black hair guy smiled at him.

“Yamato, the dinner is ready. Hiroaki-san said we can eat first. He will come home a bit late…” said Fuyuki.

“No need. I don’t want to eat with lowly omega like you. You destroyed my parents’ marriage. So, don’t pretend that you care for me! It’s disgusting!” shouted Yamato angrily.

Yamato’s words seemed to hurt Fuyuki’s feelings but the male omega tried his best to smile. He knew he was wrong. He destroyed others’ marriage. He took away Hiroaki from his family and made him divorced with his ex-wife. He realized all those things but it wasn’t really his intention. He too, just want to be happy. He wanted his own love, own family. Hiroaki was his fated mate and they met when Hiroaki was already married at that time. He wanted to deny his desire but he lost to his instinct as an omega. He felt guilty for all the things that happened. But… of course, if he said all those to Yamato, could the young alpha understand him? Not wanting to make it worse, he just smile whenever Yamato talked to him harshly.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Urmm… I’ll put your dinner in the refrigerator. You can heat it up if you feel hungry. Sorry for disturbing… Good night, Yamato…” said Fuyuki with his weak voice. Then, he closed the door.

“Huh! Slut! Do you really think I want to eat the food you that you cooked? No way!” he said. His hatred for Fuyuki and male omegas were getting worse day by day.

From outside, Fuyuki heard what Yamato said. He looked like he wanted to cry. He leaned his back at the wall and covered his face with both of his hands.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Fuyuki cried.

“I know I was wrong. I hurt you, your mother and your little brother. I’m sorry…”

Suddenly, Fuyuki felt someone hugged his leg. He opened his eyes and saw his son.

“Mama…” The little boy with black hair and brown eyes called him while hugged his leg.

“Kazu-chan… Do you want to eat?” Fuyuki asked as he picked up his son and carried him in his arms. Little Kazumi nodded and hugged his mother.

“Come, let’s eat…” he said as he walked into the dining table.

“Mama… Yama-nii…” said the boy. Although he was just three years old, he knew he had two brothers and one of them lived with him.

“Your nii-chan is busy. Let’s eat first, okay?” Fuyuki said to his son. Little Kazumi nodded obediently.

* * *

It has been three days since Taichi was admitted into the hospital. Hikari and Takeru were the ones that always visited him. His mother was busy with her work while his father worked overseas. Hikari would come after school and Takeru tagged along. Looking at those two, Taichi could not help but felt a bit jealous. He used to be close like that with Yamato but it was all history. Although Takeru and Yamato are brothers, Takeru seemed did not know about Yamato’s hatred towards the male omegas and that included Taichi. Yamato was good at keeping secret from the others.

“Ne, Taichi-nii! When are you going to discharge? Let’s celebrate it later. I’ll ask niichan to cook your favourite food!” said Takeru happily. Takeru treated Taichi like his own brother and Taichi also treated him the same way.

“Ahh… No need, Takeru. Yamato is busy with his band, right? I don’t want to disturb him…” said Taichi, trying to decline Takeru’s offer. Even if he accepted it, Yamato would never agree to it. Yamato was the reason why he was admitted into the hospital in the first place. So, why did he need to celebrate it, right?

“Awww… Taichi-nii!!! Please agree!!! It has been a long time since we all hangout together. Oh, I know! How about I ask for Fuyuki-san to cook? He always want to meet you, Taichi-nii…” said Takeru, giving another suggestion.

“Fuyuki-san? Ahhh… Your stepmother?” Taichi just remembered about him.

“Yup! He’s a great cook and a nice person. Well, put aside our parents’ problems. But Fuyuki-san always tries his best and treats me and niichan as his own sons…” Takeru told them about Fuyuki.

“Actually, I met him once. He was with your half brother, Kazu-chan. They went to the supermarket to buy groceries...” said Hikari.

“Yeah. Sometimes, when I dropped by, I would accompany him to the supermarket or babysit Kazu-chan while he went out. Kazu-chan is so cute! You should meet him, Taichi-nii!” Takeru was excited when he told about his baby brother.

Seeing how excited Takeru and Hikari were, Taichi finally agreed to the plan.

“Fine. Tell Fuyuki-san, I always want to meet him too…” said Taichi.

From what Takeru told, he knew that Fuyuki was not as bad as what Yamato always thought. He looked forward to meet Fuyuki in person and wanted to know more about the new mate of Yamato’s father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update whenever I have free time. So, guys... feel free to leave the comments below...


End file.
